


【J2/杰树】Sweetie（pwp）

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 美国大佬杰西×金牌牛郎树于2020年3月10号首发于wordpress。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 10





	【J2/杰树】Sweetie（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 美国大佬杰西×金牌牛郎树
> 
> 于2020年3月10号首发于wordpress。

*

今晚“J”又被顾客带出了，或者说，“J”应该是被人盯上了。

大抵猜测不是好的意味的被盯上，做这一行的被人盯上带出去并不是什么好事，但是架不住美国来的富豪路易斯·杰西在第一次来店时就指名只要“J”来陪；无视排成长队对他献媚眨眼的年轻小伙子只把钞票往“J”的口袋里塞；“J”往他身边一座就开始点最贵的酒甚至不用人起哄就直接丢出现金来摆香槟塔；玩到后半夜不尽兴还要把人带走。店长只会在杰西丢下的一叠叠万元钞票面前笑开了花不再阻拦“J”被带走，而其他牛郎只能目送“J”和他的金主乘坐的豪车眼睛里饱含着不屑与嫉妒的热泪。

“J”的真名是田中树，这是路易斯·杰西老早之前就知道的事情：一个爱情骗子，白天时对着年轻姑娘花言巧语玩弄人心；也是一个头牌牛郎，夜晚时就是“J”对着他的顾客们油嘴滑舌玩弄人心。

田中树确实被盯上了，在他被带到杰西的住处之后又被灌酒之后他自己就意识到了。在杰西哄骗式的命令下举起酒杯，好像无所顾忌一般地一饮而尽。

那酒杯里盛是催情的毒，少顷就让田中树瞳孔涣散着攀住杰西的脖子，引得两个人都开始烧起来，而作为罪魁祸首的杰西会把田中树按在墙根夹住他的腿强迫他跟自己接吻，热情而粗暴地绞着他的舌头让他呜咽着、喉结颤动着发出的不知道是欢愉还是痛苦的声音，让他在自己怀里颤抖着濒临窒息，然后把他松开让新鲜的空气乘着嘴边溢出的唾液逆流而上重新充满胸腔，听他细碎的、甜蜜的请求自己“快……帮帮我……”

杰西扶着田中树，他不确认倚在自己身上的人是否还清醒，拍着对方的脸颊已确认他是否还能对自己做出反应，再在田中树扬起嘴角时剥开他营业式的笑容和沾了酒气与甜腻香水的外套，就好像田中树在白天沾花惹草时会做的那样。

杰西抽出手来拉开田中树的裤链，已经硬起来的性器会把内裤撑开一道缝隙，前液也在布料上阴出了一片痕迹。失去了搀扶物的他站不住地瘫软了身子跪在地上，体温在催化下烧得他大口喘气，杰西也不扶，趁着田中树迷糊的空档脱解对方和自己的衣服，举着撕开包装的安全套放在田中树嘴边，用是半戏谑的口吻地命令他：“给我带上，要用嘴巴。”田中树顺从的叼住那橡胶制品含住杰西的阴茎，用舌头灵巧地辅助那层薄膜铺展开，扬起头来用蒙上水雾的眼睛迷茫地看着杰西的脸，引得人倒吸着凉气去吻他的眉心。

随后田中树被杰西拧着大腿根翻过身来，后穴已经泥泞不堪，前面的顶端也湿得一塌糊涂，使杰西几乎不用额外的扩张和润滑就能顺利让对方柔软的穴口吸住自己的性器，慢吞吞地进入把穴口一点点地撑开，让它完全接受自己的入侵。杰西听着田中树被撑开后难捱地呜咽，等待着对方乞求他。

“动一下……”田中树大概是忍耐到极限，身上热极了又分不清自己到底哪里热，撅起屁股扭着腰试探着自己动起来却被杰西按住。

“求我。”杰西的声音像是蘸了蜜糖的皮鞭，直愣愣打在人瘦削的脊骨上，田中树夹紧了屁股里杰西的龟头，呻吟着迷糊地乞求：“再进来些……啊！”

杰西闯过紧致的穴口后进入了一个火热而潮湿的腔隙，柔软的肠壁蠢蠢欲动地，饥渴地吮吸着他。他拽住田中树细软的头发，强迫对方的背贴在自己的胸膛，使自己更方便啃咬到田中树的脖子和肩膀，用奇慢无比的节奏在田中树的体内进出，有意地随着自己的节奏好像是羞辱一般，把堆在屋子里的钞票轻飘飘地丢在田中树的面前，也不允许田中树咬着嘴唇阻止呻吟溢出，或者给他的臀部留下火辣的疼痛的印记，再在听到对方用痛苦而愉悦的声音喊出自己的名字之后，奖励式地捻揉着他胸前的凸起，加重自己在那窄道里的力度。

杰西埋在田中树后穴里的性器变着角度地磨着田中树的肠肉，把对方顶得呼吸急促，呻吟声也变得柔软而甜腻起来：“唔……啊，好深……”

“Juri舒服么？”杰西压着顶到嗓子眼的喘息伏在田中树的耳边问，热气烧红了人的耳郭，清晰地感觉到肠肉的收缩把他夹得更紧，便不等人回答又接着笑：“骚货，你比女人还好操。”

“哈啊……啊——”田中树却好像得到了什么允许一般不停地扭着屁股，纤细的腰身被杰西扣在手里几乎要折断。

杰西看不到田中树的表情只听得到他越发细碎的呻吟，感受着不断紧缩的肠壁的包裹，来改变自己插入的角度，让龟头直直地戳在田中树的前列腺上，再深深撞进他的身体深处。

“哈……要到了，啊啊——”田中树无法抑制自已一般昂起了头，脖子绷成了漂亮的直线，后背把杰西的胸口贴得更紧。

杰西能感受到田中树的肠肉剧烈地痉挛起来，贪婪地裹着他的性器绞动，臀肉也紧紧收缩，穴口一张一合地用力吮吸着自己的根部，穴内热得像一团火把他加热，浑身的血液都喧嚣着喷薄着蒸汽沸腾起来，杰西加快了速度，田中树颤抖着，一股白液射在了杰西房间的地板上。

“呜呜……啊——啊！唔……”

高潮来得并不突然，在田中树支离破碎的尖叫声中杰西被狠狠地吸绞着，顶端被热水浇透，几乎无法再前进，一股热流流过他的下腹从顶端冲出来。

——比女人还会让人头皮发麻。

杰西喘着粗气将自己退出来，扶好脱力的田中树把他抬起来。

田中树偶尔会在这种情况下清醒过来，摸着自己红肿的膝盖哑着嗓子低声骂，挣脱了杰西的手臂捡起散落在身边的钞票揉成一团对准杰西凑过来的脸恶狠狠地砸过去，又或者看似占据主动权似的回吻杰西。杰西乐于接受着种挑衅，张开了嘴巴接受田中树的入侵，也不在意对方肆意地撕咬划破了自己的舌头，合着铁锈味吞下顺着田中树的舌尖流进他嘴巴里的带着情欲味道的唾液。再托起田中树红了一片的紧实的臀肉并嘱咐这人抱紧自己，然后满意于田中树用还未停止痉挛的细腿将自己缠绕。

“如果我的万人迷累了，我们就睡觉。”杰西就这样走到床边另一只手滑着被他包在怀里的人的后背，等待回答他的是凶恶的深吻或者是平稳的呼吸声。

等到第二天清晨田中树就在杰西的注视之下划拉着地上沾满了两人味道的钞票，随意折好一把塞进自己的口袋，看见他的富翁来了偏头吹了声口哨“哟——”

“急着走？”杰西披了睡衣倚在墙上，神色喜怒不明。

“今天约了A子，难得的大胸细腰美人哦。”田中树简略回答，看起来相当愉快，虽然明显能看出来站起来时两腿并不稳，但离开的脚步似乎格外轻快。

——该死的，可真是个会撩火的甜心。杰西看着田中树离去的背影眯起了眼睛，回味着昨晚场景不由得想——今晚再玩点什么好呢？

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是无用的知识点：牛郎并不允许被带出，但是可以有自愿的店外服务。牛郎的收入主要还是酒水的抽成，陪睡会被同行看不起。


End file.
